


Bjyx理想型 番外 工作狂（三）

by UncleYoung



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleYoung/pseuds/UncleYoung
Kudos: 5





	Bjyx理想型 番外 工作狂（三）

Bjyx理想型 番外 工作狂（三）

小赞送赞比去小托班，回到店里，店员都到齐了，王耶啵不在。  
小赞：耶啵呐？  
店员：不知道。  
小赞也耶啵发信息，没得到回复。快到下午，才收到耶啵的信息 。  
耶啵：我回来了，顺道去接赞比？  
小赞：好。  
小赞：你去哪了？  
耶啵：回来说。

赞比是个很好带的孩子。可能因为身体原因，只有在实在忍不了疼痛的时候才会哭闹。大部分时候都是天使宝宝。  
耶啵：今天乖不乖。  
赞比：乖。  
耶啵：你怎么走路还是不利索。  
赞比：？  
耶啵：别长大和你爸一样，20多了还不会骑自行车。  
赞比：爹，自行车是什么？  
耶啵：就你爸每天骑着送你来托班的那个。  
耶啵：两个轮子的。  
赞比：哦。  
耶啵：饿不饿？  
赞比：不饿。  
耶啵：小托班好玩么？  
赞比：好玩。  
耶啵：哦。

耶啵带着赞比回到店里，换了小赞休息，自己换上工作服。  
小赞：赞比来亲亲爸爸。  
赞比：么么么么爸爸爸爸，赞比想爸爸。  
小赞：爸爸也想赞比，赞比今天乖不乖？  
赞比：乖乖乖乖，赞比最乖乖。今天表扬赞比啦。  
赞比：赞比爱爸爸。  
赞比：爸爸最帅。  
赞比：赞比要和爸爸一直在一起。  
耶啵：？？？  
耶啵：小崽子，别忘了你姓王。

下班后，小赞简单做了晚餐，看耶啵狼吞虎咽。  
小赞：你今天去哪啦？  
耶啵：给你找了个学校。  
小赞：？？？  
耶啵：你那破职高文凭，只能专升本上个三本。  
耶啵：我找了关系，x大可以自考。  
耶啵：不是啥好学校，但你没得挑。书给你带回来了，好好准备下。  
耶啵：学校在外地。每个学期两周的面授课，得去校区上。其他时候是网课，考试也在网上进行。  
耶啵：你先看看书。行的话我们一起选专业。  
小赞：耶啵…  
耶啵：卧槽，你哭什么？  
耶啵：害，都一起养孩子了，还为这种事哭。  
耶啵：别哭了。我也给不了什么，你的这点小要求，我还是能满足的。  
耶啵：你想要的，我都会尽全力给你的。  
耶啵：我王耶啵，说到做到。

小赞每天多了一项学习任务。但是书本上的大部分内容对他来说都是陌生的。  
小赞问耶啵：这里我看不懂哎。  
耶啵拿过来看：我也不懂。  
小赞：你不是在国外读大学的嘛？  
耶啵：是啊。  
小赞不开心：那你怎么什么都不会。  
耶啵：我什么都不会？？？  
耶啵：你别胡说。我床上功夫那么好。  
小赞眼红：所以你在国外就是练床上功夫的？  
耶啵：…没有。  
小赞：呜呜呜  
耶啵：我的天。

能不能考上呢，小赞每天都会问自己。科目多内容杂，耶啵给自己选了相对简单的专业。  
其实能不能考上已经没那么重要了。这是自己的人生经历，为了梦想努力过的经历，有爱人家人陪伴左右的经历。  
这些，难道不是人生最宝贵的吗？


End file.
